A Second Chance
by Ashen Skies
Summary: The discord between the Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi has affected the balance in the Shijin Tenchisho. And so they're reincarnated in the mikos' world to make peace... hopefully. [TasChi, HotoNuri and others]


+++++  
  
A Second Chance  
  
+++++  
  
Summary: The discord between the Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi has affected the balance in the Shijin Tenchisho. And so the gods have no choice but send their souls to the mikos' world, and hope that they can make peace...  
  
Disclaimer: I own Fushigi Yuugi as much as Draco owns Harry. Which is not at all, and we both find that so unfair, but there's nothing we can do... and I don't own Harry Potter either.  
  
Author's Note: The prologue is only to give you readers an idea of what's happening, and isn't serious, no da. The rest of the fic will be... less silly, no da. *nods*  
  
+++++  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
+++++  
  
Byakko stormed into Seiryuu's room, tail swishing angrily behind him. "Seiryuu, this is too much! It's affecting Sairo, now! You have to do something!"  
  
Seiryuu looked up from polishing his scales. "What's affecting Sairo?"  
  
"The hatred between -your- seishi and Suzaku's!"  
  
The dragon god looked annoyed. "And in what way is it my fault? Why don't you go and yell at Suzaku about it?"  
  
"Because -your- seishi were the ones responsible for it, lizard!"  
  
Seiryuu stood up and glared back at Byakko. "What did you call me, rat?"  
  
"Lizard!"  
  
"Rat!"  
  
"Lizard, lizard, li - itai!"  
  
Taiitsu-kun frowned at them, mallet in hand. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Kaa-san, it's all Seiryuu's fault!"  
  
"It is NOT!"  
  
"It is. Sort of."  
  
They turned to Genbu, who was leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest. He gave a little wave when he saw them all looking at him.  
  
Taiitsu-kun raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to explain what's going on, Genbu?"  
  
"Well, firstly, Seiryuu's seishi are mostly nuts."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Secondly, the leader - that blondie - is sadistic, too."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Thirdly, Suzaku's seishi are very emotional."  
  
"HE - oh. That I agree with."  
  
"Soooo, put that together, and you'll get some pretty traumatized Suzaku seishi because of the whacko Seiryuu ones."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Not to forget all the regret and unrequited love going around..."  
  
"I feel sorry for them."  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, rat."  
  
"Hey! I'm speaking here!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thank you. So, you have all these strong unresolved emotions are just hanging around. And as you know, the seishi are part of us. The result of all this is that the balance in this world is affected, and the entire place is slowly breaking up."  
  
Taiitsu-kun frowned. "So that's why there has been more unrest than usual..."  
  
"Yeah!" Byakko butted in. "At first it was only in Konan and Kutou, but now it's starting to affect Sairo!"  
  
"And Hokkan," Genbu added.  
  
"And it's not only the emotion that's causing it. If things had gone right, after my miko left, Seiryuu's miko should have come next to make peace. But when they came together... it disrupted the cycle. The world isn't used to two gods fighting each other, or two groups of clashing seishi powers."  
  
They stared at Suzaku.  
  
"What? Just because I try to ignore the world doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. It concerns my seishi, after all."  
  
"Stupid chicken," muttered Seiryuu.  
  
Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Stupid lizard," he shot back.  
  
"Ha! Take that, Seiryuu!" Byakko crowed, and high-fived Suzaku.  
  
Genbu sighed as Seiryuu turned purple.  
  
"Children!" Taiitsu-kun snapped. "Focus on the problem here!"  
  
Seiryuu looked up from the process of strangling Byakko.  
  
"The way I see it, it would make things worse to let your seishi meet again in this world. So... we'll have to reincarnate them in the mikos' world. Hopefully, in a new surrounding with new lives, they'll be more accepting."  
  
"Or not, and we'll bring trouble to the other world as well," Genbu muttered.  
  
"We'll just have to risk that. Let go of Byakko, Seiryuu."  
  
Seiryuu promptly dragged Byakko over to the window and let go.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Taiitsu-kun sighed as Suzaku dived out after Byakko, spreading his wings and yelling "Cowabunga!" with Seiryuu laughing hysterically on the floor. Genbu stalked off, muttering about animals on drugs.  
  
The almighty Creator of the Universe sighed and floated away, wishing she had some Prozac.  
  
+++++  
  
Reviews, onegai?  
  
[Ashen Skies][Your honour, I plead insanity...]  
  
+++++ 


End file.
